In the area of data acquisition, the use of wireless communication devices is well known. For example, infrared (IR) technology and radio frequency identification (RFID) technology, in particular, are well known in the art of wireless communication devices and in the art of electronic identification methods.
RFID technology relies on the storage and remote retrieval of data by means of one or more transmission or transponder devices that are frequently called RFID “tags.” An RFID tag is a small electronic device that can be attached to or incorporated within a physical item or object for a number of different purposes. RFID tags contain micro-circuitry and antennas that enable them to receive and respond to radio frequency queries from an RFID transceiver. Passive tags require no internal power source, whereas active tags typically require a power source.
IR technology refers to the use of free-space propagation of light waves in the near infrared band as a transmission medium for communication. IR technology has advantages over RFID technology in that IR systems are generally cheaper to produce than wireless RFID links. Using IR technology, a point-to-point connection between two devices may be constructed for very low cost, with one or two emitter light-emitting diodes (LEDs). Additionally, numerous modulation methods have been developed for transmitting data using infrared signals. Modulation methods that are currently in commercial use include baseband pulsing, frequency shift keying, amplitude shift keying, phase shift keying, pulse position modulation and burst-pulse position modulation. Each of these modulation methods involves tradeoffs between cost, signal distance, signal rate and “ambient immunity”. Ambient immunity is the ability to receive information sent over infrared signals while rejecting ambient sources of light. Ambient sources of light include, for example, sunlight, fluorescent lighting and incandescent lighting.
The use of containers or dishes for feeding and watering pets is also well known. Such dishes can be used to provide a pet, or several of them, with a quantity of pet food and water. In the situation where only one pet has access to the contents of such a dish, the pet owner clearly has control over how much food is consumed by his or her pet and when that food is made available to the pet. However, in a multiple pet household, or in an animal care facility where multiple pets can be found, the control over how much food is consumed by any one pet is subject to far less accurate assessment. That is, in a multiple-pet setting, one pet may be consuming more than its “fair share” of food, thus shorting other pets of their food requirements. This problem is even more evident in a situation where, for example, a household is inhabited by a dog and a cat where the dog has access to the cat's food. In that situation, it has been observed by this inventor that dogs seem to prefer cat food which tends to be more expensive. Not only does this often result in the cat going hungry, it also results in each pet getting an incorrect diet. This situation is made worse where, for example, one pet requires that some sort of medication be added to its food and diet. In that situation, the wrong pet may be medicated and the pet that was intended to be medicated is denied its proper level of medication. While the obvious solution to these situations would be to separate the pets, such is not always easy for the pet owner to do and may have no effect since some pets, when separated, will not eat.
Another undesirable consequence of leaving pet food dishes unmonitored is that other “eaters” may, from time to time, attempt to access the pet food dishes. For example, curious infants are known to attempt to gain access the contents of pet food dishes, as will hungry rodents and pesky insects, assuming that the food dish is in such an area that it can be accessed in that fashion.
In the view of this inventor, there is a need to devise a lidded pet food dish that allows selective access to the dish contents by the particular intended pet or pets and that denies access to all other pets and other eaters.